1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a nebulizer; in particular, it relates to a brush wheel typed nebulizer suitable for liquid of high viscosity, in which an end of the spiral pump is configured fixedly in wrap with a brush wheel, and the brush wheel is implanted with brush hairs having at least a ditch. The brush hair along with the sleeve lid exteriorly installed and having the notch and the inner bulge can together create an interferential obstruction, so that it is possible to further allow the brush hair to generate a strong centrifugal force in order to fling off the liquid attached on the brush hair thereby obtaining extremely tiny microdrops.
2. Description of Related Art
Nebulizers have been long comprehensively applied in various fields of our daily lives; from wetting, fragrance, landscaping equipments in civil utilizations, atomizing inhalation treatment devices for medical purpose, thermal control apparatus for dustless chambers in precision industry, to greenhouse environment control for agricultural development, simply naming a few, the examples of nebulizer applications are omnipresent. Currently, numerous forms and sorts of nebulizer devices or atomizers are available, including ultrasonic ceramic oscillation typed, high pressure air typed, motor-driven high pressure pumped and the like. However, with respective and profound examinations, for handheld and battery-powered applications, only the ultrasonic ceramic oscillation typed is more likely to meet the requirements. For example, as the structure shown in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,671, the device for liquid nebulization is configured with a body, and inside the body a V-shaped nebulizer container is installed on the upper side; meanwhile, under the V-shaped nebulizer container there installs a vibration membrane. Moreover, under the body, a vibration piezoelectric converter (i.e., supersonic wave ceramic) is installed in correspondence with the vibration membrane, in which the vibration converter is additionally connected to many complicated and interconnected components like vibration actuator, sonar detector as well as control unit and so forth. Such a prior art technology is not only complicated in structure, but the circuits and components installed therein may cause difficulties to a certain extent with regards to maintenance and examination processes; moreover, it can atomize simply the liquid of no or low viscosity, but may become completely useless for nebulizing liquid of viscosity with existence of gravity effect.
In addition, another prior art product for liquid atomization/nebulization is set forth in the contents of U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,786, wherein the disclosed structure essentially features a heat groove installed on the top side, and a through V-shaped opening is configured at the center of the heat groove; besides, under the heat groove and by means of a fixation component, a heat groove fixation block having a recessed chamber at its center is fixedly installed. A conductive ring is sandwich installed between the heat groove and the heat groove fixation block, the center of the conductive ring is embedded with a nebulizer vibrator (supersonic wave ceramic), and the nebulizer vibrator is installed in connection with a connection end penetrating through the heat groove fixation block and extending downward. Moreover, the recessed chamber of the heat groove fixation block, at the top, is configured under the nebulizer vibrator with a vibration arm having a connection end which is connected to complicated circuits. Similarly, such a prior art product can create nebulization results only on liquid of no or low viscosity, and complicated electric power enabled circuits may become challenging for maintenance and examination processes, so successful atomization can not be achieved for liquid of high viscosity with gravity effect. Or, even the liquid is barely atomized, the viscous liquid molecules can not be well broken, so the micro-particle effect may be undesirable and the generated result is still in a liquid form rather than nebulized microdrops.
Furthermore, another prior art structure can be shown in the contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,383, wherein the disclosed structure is internally configured with a containing chamber, a pipe-wise wave guide is configured inside the containing chamber, and a transfer medium is loaded in a holding chamber defined inside the containing chamber. Also, a supersonic wave vibrator is installed at the bottom side of the pipe-wise wave guide, and an electronic drive circuit is connected to the supersonic wave vibrator to control the operations thereof. The pipe-wise wave guide may be formed in a single piece along with the containing chamber, or else respectively fabricated and fixedly connected thereto, and the supersonic wave vibrator includes a wave generation area installed on the inner surfer of the pipe-wise wave guide. When the electronic drive circuit activates the supersonic wave vibrator, the wave generation area creates a range of supersonic wave which can be transferred from the wave range and guided to the transfer medium by means of the pipe-wise wave guide, thus that supersonic waves in the holding chamber of the containing chamber can be created, which can break up and pass through the surface tension of the transfer medium. In addition, through holes for transfer medium circulation can be further installed in the holding chamber of the pipe-wise wave guide so as to improve the atomization effect thereof. Once again, such a prior art product can create nebulization results only on liquid of no or low viscosity, and complicated electric power enabled circuits may also cause troubles in maintenance and examination processes, so successful atomization for liquid of high viscosity with gravity effect can not be achieved at all.
Yet, a supersonic wave nebulizer device is disclosed in the contents of U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,889, as shown in FIG. 17. The supersonic wave vibrator thereof is installed in a separable groove part, and a gasketing component is disposed around the supersonic wave vibrator. Also, a ring-wise disc is fixed onto a plate which can is allowed to be opened, and the ring-wise disc presses on the gasketing component and is conjunctively placed over the surface of the supersonic wave vibrator so that the supersonic wave vibrator is water-proofed within the groove part. The groove part is configured with a through hole at the bottom, and a lead work extends therein to the exterior of the through hole. The supersonic wave vibrator as shown in FIG. 18 is bonded to the groove part of the separable plate in a water-proof way by means of the filling compound, rather than using the gasketing component and the ring-wise disc. The supersonic wave vibrator includes a lead work which extends outwardly and penetrates the through hole configured at the bottom of the groove part, in which the penetrating lead work is stuffed by the filling compound thereby achieving the water-proofed sealing thereof between the through hole and the lead work. FIG. 19 shows a separable plate which is configured with a through hole, in which the supersonic wave vibrator can be installed on the lower surface of the separable plate thereby allowing the surface of the vibrator to be fixed to the through hole. In order to allow the separable plate to be safely fixed to the supersonic wave vibrator, a security component may be firmly attached to the bottom of the separable plate and then the supersonic wave vibrator is fixed to the separable plate, which can be achieved by placing the gasketing component at the upper and lower sides around the supersonic wave vibrator. Whereas such a prior art work can create nebulization results only on liquid of no or low viscosity, and similarly complicated electric power enabled circuits may also cause troubles in maintenance and examination processes, so successful atomization for liquid of high viscosity with gravity effect can not be achieved.
It can be concluded that prior art products can work only on water or water-based liquids; but, for oleaginous fluids having high viscosity and strong adhesive force, they may fail completely. The reason lies in the nebulizer structure composed by supersonic wave ceramic sheets in such prior art products. The operation principle thereof is that the supersonic wave ceramics convert the electronic signal coming from the drive electric power into mechanical energy in a vibration form, and the generated vibration energy is directly placed into water thereby forming cavities therein. When the cavity bursts, the water bond can be broken thus acquiring fine, atomized water air. However, if the water is substituted by oleaginous fluids, then the energy from conventional supersonic wave vibration is not able to break the bond between oil molecules to generate such cavities, so the atomization effect can not be achieved. In addition, the integral structure of the prior art ceramic supersonic wave nebulizer essentially aims to convert from the electric power of the battery to the high frequency electronic signal of high voltage, and then to drive the ceramic sheets to transform electric energy to mechanical energy for operations, in which the conversion loss of the electronic circuits as well as the efficiency loss in the electro-mechanical K-factor of the ceramic sheets may exist all along the path, so in total the entire performance may drop to lower than 50%. As such, the applicable ranges and performances of liquid nebulization are greatly restricted. Since such a supersonic wave vibration approach is ineffective for highly viscous liquids due to the factor of surface tension, the atomization operation may fail so that its feasibility and utilization are significantly reduced.
Furthermore, in recent years, with regards to beauty and cosmetics application markets, a Japanese company SK-II first developed a type of micro-nebulizer device enabled by handheld batteries for the atomization of body powder foundation having high thickness and viscosity. Such a product applies the battery-enabled switching converter to convert high voltage electrostatics, then destroys the surface tension of the liquid power foundation by means of high potential difference, and subsequently blows power foundation microdrops out of a nozzle by using electrostatic-generated anion airflows thereby acquiring the desired atomization effect. However, electric shock events did frequently occur in users because of high voltage electrostatics used in this product for operations, so the government of United States issued the sales prohibition order and this product was accordingly rejected by consumers. Without any new nebulizer substations providing safer and more efficient aspects, the beauty and cosmetics consumer market is so far in a sort of vacuum state, which is also a critical point that the industry and consumers expect to break through. Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have considered about this niche and finally acquired brand new ideas for casting off the limits caused by conventional nebulizer methods and structures, thus reducing the efficiency losses generated by complicated electric energy conversions and simplifying the adopted mechanical operations so as to achieve the objectives of smaller size, low energy consumption and high nebulization performance and feasibility for handheld devices, thereby providing a nebulizer suitable for liquids of high viscosity which satisfies requirements on innovation, advancement as well as industrial utilization for patent applications.